


Len and Bear

by ReindeerGamesofMischief



Series: Mischief's ColdFlash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Death, Happy Ending, Killing is bad Lenny, M/M, Murdered who!?, There's more I wanna tag, but it's a side character, but….spoilers, coldflash - Freeform, murder?, the boys like eating baked goods, yummy yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReindeerGamesofMischief/pseuds/ReindeerGamesofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry wakes up alone. Next he hears that Len was arrested for murder. He tells off the arresting detective. He and Barry go home, just for Barry to get a nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Len and Bear

**Author's Note:**

> This was not BETA'd. Any mistakes, are totally my fault. My bad. Sorry^^
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Flash. Had I…ColdFlash would be canon.
> 
> Updated on: March 6th, 2016 at 22h31.

Barry frowned. It’s not often he wakes up in the middle of the night, alone. Normally he had his boyfriend wrapped around him like a koala bear, refusing to release him. Which is why when he woke up alone, missing one boyfriend, and his cellphone ringing like crazy, Barry was _very_ upset and a bit confused.

“What?”

“Whoa, dude. Who burnt your comic collection?” asked Cisco, his voice very unsure. It wasn’t often that the mechanical engineer dealt with a moody Barry.

“No one. What’s going on?” he asked with more finesse, sitting up and letting the sheet pool around his lap. His free hand reached up and gently touched the love bites that had been left as a reminder from earlier that night.

“Dude, check the news.”

Barry looked around for the remote, finding it on the other bedside. “Which station?”

“Any of them. They’re all playing the same thing.”

Barry turned on the TV, and flipped to the nearest news station. His heart practically stopped when he read the headline scrolling through on the bottom of the screen.

Leonard Snart arrested this evening for murdering baker and wife.

On the screen showed a picture of two very familiar people. Two people that he knew and saw every morning on his way to work. Mr. Ted Walker and his wife, Mrs. Emily Walker. They ran the little bakery two blocks from the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. There’s just no way they could be dead!

He would change up his morning pick but his boyfriend always got the same pastry every morning. The blueberry tart, a biscuit bottom with delicious custard and topped with blueberries. Barry remembers the taste of that tart from kissing his boyfriend before they went their separate ways practically every morning.

Sometimes, Barry would come back to his lab after gathering evidence at a crime scene and would find a strawberry tart waiting for him (Len thought he was cute. And he was…and usually Barry ended up looking for Len during his break so he could kiss the older man silly before getting back to run more tests for the police). He didn’t know how his boyfriend snuck into his lab each time and delivered it without any problems, but it always warmed his heart. Hell, he can’t even eat one of those things without blushing now. His thoughts would always wander off, thinking about demanding lips, passionate eyes, a hard body, and sneaky hands from his afternoon break make-out session.

The Walker Bakery was part of their morning routine…their relationship. Mrs. Walker- call me Em, cutie!- with her mischievous grin, would always look at his boyfriend before looking at Barry and then she would _wink_. She’d always ask him for details, hinting at a hot steamy romance. And she was never too far off the mark, much to his embarrassment.

Mr. Walker would always roll his eyes, scold his wife- for Christ’s sakes Em, leave them boys alone, would ya!- sneak a mini éclair into their box, and shoo them out of his bakery. They didn’t like éclairs, but Barry took it and brought it to Cisco before going to the police station.

“Barry?”

He blinked, snapping out of his memories, and held the phone back up to his ear. “What the fuck happened?”

“I don’t know. We’re already headed down to the station.”

“Yeah. Okay. Me too.”

Barry jumped out of bed, grabbed the nearest pants, shirt, sweater, and shoes before running out of the apartment and to the police station. In his haste, he didn’t notice that he grabbed one of his boyfriend’s sweaters, almost swimming in the oversized sweater.

“I see you beat us,” chuckled Cisco, ending the call and coming up beside him with his girlfriend.

“Barry, are you okay?” asked Lisa, pulling him into a hug and then cupping his face.

“I don’t even know what to make of it, to be honest,” he answered, smiling weakly. She nodded and pulled him into another hug. The second time, he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug.

A year or so ago, Barry would’ve never guessed that he would see Lisa Snart as a sister, but a lot has happened since then. Fights, laughter, the end of the world, love, joy. He’s happy that she and Cisco were able to come together and have a real proper relationship. They were cute together.

“Well let’s see what we can do about this,” she offered pulling away.

“Yeah, Mick’s already here,” added Cisco, looking at his phone with wide, amused eyes.

Lisa cursed, running inside in an effort to stop her fire-friendly friend.

Barry looked up at the very police station that he worked in.

“He didn’t do it.”

Cisco looked at him, face completely understanding. Barry was so very thankful his best friend could understand him. Understand and trust him, despite everything that’s happened. “I know, Bar’.”

Barry nodded. To himself, to Cisco, he didn’t know. What he did know, however, was that whoever decided to arrest Leonard Snart for the Walkers’ murder was about to see why they shouldn’t upset Barry Allen.

* * *

Joe sighed as he watched his son in everything but blood stalk up to another detective with what Iris called Barry’s Bitch Face. This was not going to be good.

“Detective, do you mind telling me _why_ Leonard Snart was arrested for the murders of the Walker couple?” asked Barry, voice just edging on anger, but not completely noticeable. Joe reclined back as he saw Barry’s friend Cisco walking toward holding where he saw Lisa Snart already rush over not too long before Barry walked in.

The arresting detective was a new hot shot detective. Detective Fredrick Holstein, recently promoted who liked the spotlight and thought he was above everyone else in the precinct. He always bossed around the coroner and thought the forensic analysts was his slaves. Joe didn’t like the guy. Eddie hated the guy. Barry despised the guy.

“Ah Allen, did you hear?” said Holstein with that smug, arrogant air of his. “Snart was a sitting duck. The bastard didn’t have any way to talk his way out of it! I rolled up to the bakery, it was reported that shots were fired. I saw Snart earlier walking in the opposite direction.”

Barry’s eyes flashed. He never liked it when someone badmouthed Len. “All I’m hearing is hot air, detective. What _proof_ do you have?”

“Whoa now Allen.” Holstein’s eyes narrowed. “Are you implying I made a false collar?”

“I’m outright _saying_ it, detective,” hissed Barry. “There’s no way you have the right guy!”

“Fuck you Allen!”

"Where's evidence?"

"I already told you! I-"

Joe pulled Barry away before he could punch the detective. Joe knew Barry could’ve easily avoided Joe and still punch the detective, but that would mean revealing his speed to the rest of the precinct who were _definitely_ listening in on their argument.

“What the hell is going on out here?” demanded Captain Singh, not the least bit pleased. Joe was going to explain, and soothe ruffled feathers along the way, but Barry beat him to it.

“Detective Holstein,” spat Barry, surprising many on the force and even the captain, “isn’t doing his job. He arrested Leonard Snart based on faulty evidence.”

Holstein growled, stepping forward threateningly. “I didn’t do shit! Snart was there!”

“Conjecture!” Barry glared, startling more people. It was so very rare to see Barry angry at someone. He was usually such a puppy. Unlike Joe.

Joe has seen it all with Barry, so he wasn’t affected, but he also knew that Barry still hasn’t blown up yet. And if the speedster got that bad, he’ll have to get Snart. Unfortunately, the man was the only one to officially cool Barry down. Joe mentally winced at the pun, making note to stop interacting with Cisco.

“That’s the shittiest detective work I’ve ever heard! Maybe instead of trying to get the good side of your idiotic face on the news channel and actually do your job, you’d have the right man behind bars!”

Holstein gaped, his surprise by Barry’s anger finally hitting him now too.

Joe kept his grip on Barry’s arm, at the moment glad that Barry hadn’t gotten super strength with his speed.

The captain held his hand up, before Holstein can say anything in his defense. “Does Snart have an alibi?”

Holstein gaped. “You’re taking Allen’s side?”

“I’m not taking anyone’s side except justice. Now detective, does Snart have an alibi?”

Holstein shrugged, looking indifferent. Joe knew what this was. The other detective was trying to save face. If his shoddy detective work was about to be revealed, there’s no way this was going to end good for Holstein.

“I don’t know. He tried saying something, but suddenly lost the nerve.”

Every officer and detective in the precinct knew what that meant. Snart had tried defending himself, but Holstein and his partner roughed him up so he wouldn’t say anything. And apparently Barry knew that too.

“You _sonuvabitch!_ ” He shot forward, almost _too_ quickly. Joe was able to get an arm around Barry's waist before he could reach Holstein…again. “Let me go Joe!”

“Calm down Barry,” he responded, glimpsing over to see Cisco had come back with a frown.

Captain Singh sighed, rubbing his brow. “What evidence do you have that Snart did it?”

“He was walking away from the bakery, with one of their bags in his hand.”

“How did you know it was their bag?”

“It had their logo, sir.”

“What was in the bag?”

Holstein gave a disgusted look. “One of those small pie things with blueberries on it. It was fresh.”

Joe heard Barry gasp. He chanced a look at Barry and saw the kid’s eyes wide.

“Did you get a time of death?”

“Coroner said it was around ten. We picked Snart up around midnight.”

The captain nodded.

“Ten?” whispered Barry. Joe saw his eyes glaze over. Before Joe could extract if Barry knew where Snart had been at ten, the very person they were talking about showed up. 

“How the hell are you out?” hissed Holstein, reaching for his gun on his side. A few other officers did the same. Joe rolled his eyes. Why did his precinct always have the young, inexperienced officers?

Barry blinked, looked over his shoulder and his whole face lit up. Joe’s eyes softened. He was so glad that Barry had found someone to love and rely on. He might not like Snart and what he’s done, and still continues to do so well that there’s no _evidence_ left behind, but there’s one thing Joe did recognize, and that was Barry’s happiness. Snart made Barry happy.

“Alibi,” answered Snart, barely giving them all a look. "Had you bothered to ask, you would've known that I was with my partner at ten." His eyes were on Barry.

"Rory was on the other side of town being held up," stated Holstein with confidence. Snart never stopped looking at Barry.

"Different kind of partner, detective." Barry blushed, looking away. No one in the precinct knew of their relationship yet, but it looks like the secret was coming out tonight.

"Unless you get this so called partner here, you're going back to your cell, Snart. Where pathetic bastards like you belong!"

This time Joe couldn't stop Barry from lashing out. Barry, moving at regular speed, landed a punch in Holstein's jaw.

"Fuck!"

"Allen! Control yourself," shouted Captain Singh even though Joe can clearly see that he wasn't expecting _Barry_ to punch someone. _Anyone._

“What the hell Allen?" drawled Snart, putting an arm around Barry's waist. "I get arrested, and instead of busting me out, you’re up here chatting up your colleagues?”

Barry turned in Snart's arms with a pointed glare. “Is that the thanks I get for defending your honor?”

“No,” answered Snart. “Not at all. But the thanks I want to give,” he looked at their audience, “involves less clothes and more touching.” Joe looked away when Snart groped his son.

Barry blushed.

“Len!”

Snart laughed, disregarding the rest of the station to focus on Barry. And that was why he didn't regret letting Snart date Barry. Barry was his everything. 

“But how about a Thank-You-Kiss for now?”

Nodding, Barry tilted his head up and offered Snart his lips that were instantly captured in a chaste but passionate kiss. Joe however still felt the urge to shove them apart, but instead cleared his throat.

Barry pulled away, still blushing, and mumbled an apology to Joe.

“Hey, lover boys!” shouted Lisa from the elevator where she and Cisco were waiting. “Let’s go already.”

* * *

Barry pouted as he straddled Len’s lap, now wearing his favorite red pajama pants with little lightning bolts on them, and a soft, well-worn STAR labs shirt. Leonard was dressed in his boxers and nothing else.

“It’s not that bad, Bar’.”

Barry nodded, put continued cleaning Len's head wound from when a certain detective slammed Len’s head against the door frame of the police car.

“I know that, but I don’t like you getting hurt.”

“We can’t all have a super healing factor.”

“Exactly,” agreed Barry, putting on two butterfly band-aids.

“I thought you liked being my nurse,” asked Len, his hands rubbing slowly back and forth on Barry’s thighs. “Maybe it’s the fact you’re not wearing the-

Barry slapped a hand over Len’s mouth as he reached up, lifting himself a little bit off of his lap, and kissed the spot he just finished up. Len let his hands move behind Barry’s hips and groped that delectable bottom. Barry shifted a little bit, but didn’t do much else. Barry moved his hand off of Len's lips, instead wrapping his arms around Len’s neck and putting a sweet kiss on those devious lips instead. The kiss was so sweet, and so gentle, Len almost didn’t realize it when Barry stopped and settled back down in his arms.

“Bar’?”

“I can’t believe they’re gone.”

Len closed his eyes, moving his hands up and locking them behind Barry’s back.

“Me neither,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

Barry pulled away so he could stare Leonard in the eyes. “How did you get a blueberry tart after hours?”

Len stared at him, thoughtful. Barry glimpsed to their side table and saw the box that held the tart inside of it. Len had placed it there as soon as the got home before getting ready for bed.

“Open it.”

Barry turned back to Len. “What?”

“Go ahead…open it.”

Barry furrowed his brow, but leaned over and reached for the box. He held it between them, giving it an odd look, and then looked back up at Len who was watching him with that soft expression Barry adored seeing on his boyfriend.

“Len?”

“Hm?”

“This isn’t one of those stupid practical jokes of yours, is it?”

Len chuckled, rolling his eyes. You play one prank on a guy, and he never forgets. He leaned over and kissed Barry. For once, not a chaste or gentle kiss. It was a kiss that would leave Barry panting with flushed cheeks and humming. He ran his tongue over Barry’s, coaxing him into a familiar dance that they knew the steps to, but continued to be overwhelmed by their own feelings for each other. Len had to pull himself off when he started nibbling on Barry’s bottom lip, well aware that if they continued down their current path, Barry would never get around to opening the box.

“Open it. Please?”

Barry tried catching his breath, as Len had predicted. The scientist still nodded, quickly getting his breathing back to normal, and lifted the lid. Len heard him gasp.

“You’re an idiot,” mumbled Barry, not yet looking up.

“An idiot, huh?”

“Yes. The biggest idiot ever.” Barry looked up, that sweet smile on his face.

“Would you marry this idiot?”

Barry snorted, rolling his eyes. “Maybe.”

Len raised an eyebrow. “I’m taking that as a ‘yes’.” He pulled Barry against him, entwining his fingers together behind Barry’s lower back.

“It’s a ‘yes’,” agreed Barry, leaning over and kissing Len sweetly, so sweetly. There was no passionate make-out where they rip off each other’s clothes off, Leonard throws him on to the nearest horizontal surface, and they fuck like bunnies. No. Barry kissed his fiancé so gently and softly, that when Barry pulled back, Leonard hadn’t realized the kiss was over for a few seconds. And Len thought the kiss earlier was gentle. 

He opened his eyes, and stared into shining amber eyes. “You were going to rip the precinct a new one for me.”

“There’s no way you would kill the Walkers.” Barry bit his lip, looking down. “I can’t believe someone _would_ kill them. They were so sweet and kind.”

Len sighed, nodding. He grabbed the ring box and pulled the ring out. “Whoever killed them…will _pay_.”

Barry smacked him on the arm.

“Ow! I’m not going to _kill_  them.”

“That’s not why I was smacking you, Len. I woke up alone, you jerk!” Barry kept his hand still as Len slipped the ring on his finger. “And good…I’m glad murder isn’t on the table.”

Len smirked. “But everything else is? Good to know.” Barry made to protest, but this time Len caught his lips and it was a filthy kiss.

“Len, I didn’t sa-” Barry moaned, he couldn’t help it. These kisses had the power to blank his mind. No more thinking, just…reacting. He arched himself into Len and let the man of his dreams support him as his legs weakened. Somehow his arms wrapped around Len’s neck. There was no doubt that this was quickly turning into a tango between the sheets, real quick.

“Love you, Len.”

“Love you too, Bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Kudos?


End file.
